vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Doris Lang
Doris Lang (ドリス・ラング) is a farmer living on the outskirts of Ransylva,a rural farming village on the Frontier. She is the daughter of a werewolf hunter and the older sister of Dan Lang, whom she looks after. After an encounter with Magnus Lee wherein she is bitten, she procures D's services as a vampire hunter to eliminate him. Her family is poor so she offers to prostitute herself as the bounty. Appearance In the novel, Vampire Hunter D, her appearance is described as a beautiful woman with large eyes that seem alight, somewhat tanned with luxurious raven hair. Her clothes consist mainly of a shirt and jeans as described in the novel but the first time she meets D, she wore a blue, threadbare scarf with an ash-gray waterproof cape and snug leather sandals. Left Hand comments on her having a nice voluptuous butt, D probably thinks the same as well.... In the movie, she is a blond and adorns a short red and blue dress. In the film Doris has golden orange hair that she wears in braided pigtails throughout a majority of the film and her skin tone is rather pale. She is also seen throughout most of the moving wearing an odd dress/shirt get up with deep red accenting her shoulders and her breasts. She wears a leather belt around her middle and a knife or gun holster across her hips. She wears no pants and her underwear are always showing. She also wears strange pointed healed shoes and odd looking leg warmers. And instead of wearing a scarf she wears a decorative choker like garb with a blue gem on one side. Personality She is kind, but can be assertive and stand up for herself when needed. She is mentioned in Tale of the Dead Town by a Dr.Tsurugi who traveled the Frontier, it never stated her name but it is confirmed in the Reader's Guide it was her as he mentioned the younger brother and the ranch. Biography Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 1 Much of her character is similar to that of the novel. Vampire Hunter D 1985 OVA Though primarily similar to her counterpart in the novel, there is less emphasis on her prowess and she serves as more of a damsel in distress. The first damsel in distress of the first book ever of the Vampire Hunter D series. She is 17 year-old young woman, daughter of a werewolf hunter and elder sister to Dan Lang. Doris was hunting monsters about to attack her house but unfortunately for her, she trespassed into the domain of an ancient vampire called Magnus Lee, who is said to be over 10,000 years old. Enchanted by her beauty and eager to free himself from his boring time, he bites her in order to make her his vampire bride. He lets her live, but she knows he will return to claim her, sooner or later. Since she doesn't have the power to destroy the Count herself, she enlists the help of a vampire hunter, simply called D. One of many hunters who passes by she tests him like the others when he passes. She does this by taking him on in battle but she is quickly defeated. She asks the help of D to help free her from her supposed destiny to become the bride of the unholy Lord. The Count is not the only one after Doris; the mayor's son Greco Rohman, wants Doris for himself. She refuses him. Angered, Greco tells the whole town she was bitten by Count Lee. The mayor, the doctor, and the city's council convene to decide what actions should be taken to deal with Doris. At first, they want to exile her to the asylum but the doctor and her brother Dan object. They tell them of a recollection from 50 years ago when the Count bit a young woman and she was sent to the asylum. The count, in anger, slaughtered several people and the girl committed suicide afterward in her exile. D asks if he can kill the master vampire. By doing so, Doris would be free of his influence avoiding becoming a vampire. The council agrees to this with the condition that if D failed Doris and her brother will be banished from the town never to come back again. In the night where the vampires refuse to take female blood the Count's daughter, Larmica, and her servant, Rei-Ginsei, come to drag her away. They are stopped by D, who reveals himself to be a half-vampire. Doris is kidnapped by Rei-Ginsei's fellow mutants who take her to the Count. She believes D will come to rescue her, but the Count shatters any hope for her when he shows in a conjured up image depicting D under the spell of the Midwich Medusas. She believes D will be killed destroying her will. She then easily falls under the vampire's hypnotism and he takes her to his night dwelling where he prepares her for their wedding. But D sets himself free from his captors and rescues Doris. Doris now taken back to her farm tells D she loves him. When she throws her arms around him, D's fangs start to emerge and tries to bite Doris but he fights the urge. Later, Rei- Ginsei returns and kills D, and take Doris to the Count again using the Time Bewitching Incense and requests to become a Noble. The Count tells him to wait another 50 years reneging on their bargain. Doris is entranced and is led by the Count to the marriage chamber. He mutters no one else has give him so much trouble before which only makes finally having her even more satisfying. He is about to bite Doris when D arrives and attacks the count throwing a knife stabbing him in the eye which he quickly pulls out. They fight and D manage to mortally wound the count, impaling him on his sword against the wall using Telekinesis that overwhelms the count's own power(most likely using mimic or may have learned it before hand). In a last effort to kill D, Magnus orders Doris through mind control to kill D with a knife but Dan intervenes and manages to bring her back to consciousness breaking his mental hold on her. D, Dan, and Doris flee from the imploding castle because the Count's destruction initiates this. D's job is done and he rides away in the sunset, while Doris and Dan wave goodbye. Equipment Whip Laser Rifle Force-Field Dagger Transportation Cyborg Horse Trivia Quotes Gallery Doris Lang drawn by Saiko Takaki.jpg|Doris Lang drawn by Manga Artist, Saiko Takaki. The REAL Doris (1).jpg|Doris's design from Yoshitaka Amano's art book, " Imagine" Tumblr n0oxjzkBas1qgl9aho4 250.jpg|Doris's concept art for the 1985 movie from the The VHD Scenario Book DorisAnimeDesign.jpg|OVA 1985 |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Victims Category:Farmer